Where The Mystery Lies
by xXDaniceValentezXx
Summary: "What are you talking about Michelle?" Maryse and Eve asked. "Kelly she's right there standing by the tree" Michelle said. "It can't be her, she's supposed to be dead!"...I'm bad at summaries, but plz R&R.! :
1. Chapter 1

"**Where The Mystery Lies!"**

**Summary: Eve Torres is the new girl in town, and she will have to cope with a new school, new surrounding, and also trying to make new friends, but what happens when one of her new found friends go missing?…****SUMMARY SUCKS I KNOW.! Lol.!**

**P.S. I do not own anyone in this story.!**

* * *

*_Beep, beep, beep*_

The sound of Eve's alarm clock woke her up, it was her first day of school today…she hoping this day never would have come. Eve is the new girl in town, moving from Denver, Colorado to Jacksonville, Florida because of her father's job. The Latina wasn't very happy about the move, because she would have to leave her home and her friends. Her parents told her that she'll love it, but in her mind there wasn't anything she loved…yet.

"Ugh, stupid alarm!" Eve said a little annoyed at the digital clock that was beeping before her.

She shut the alarm off…got up went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, she walked back out of the bathroom to look in her closet for something to wear.

After a couple minutes of deciding on what to wear, she decided on a Grey, deep V-neck tunic, black legging, and a pair of black boots. She went back into the bathroom and got in the shower…about 15 minutes later she got out of the shower and dried herself off…she got dressed, brushed her teeth, and all she had left was to do her hair…she didn't know if she wanted to do her hair in curls or have it be straight, she decided to go with the curls so she got out her curling iron and started curling her hair…she was almost done with her hair, when there was a knock at her door.

"Eve, honey are you almost done?" Her mother's voice ringed through her ears from the other side of the door.

"Yes mom almost…I'll be down in a second." She replied to her mother, and with that said she was done with her final curl…she did a double take of herself in the mirror and was please with her look.

She made her way down stairs, only to find her mother sitting a plate of blueberry pancakes on the table and her father reading the News Paper.

"Good morning baby girl." Her father said to her.

"Morning dad, mom." She said to her parents.

"Morning sweetheart, here I made you some blueberry pancakes and after you are done eating I'll take you to school okay?" Her mother said.

"Okay." Eve responded.

After she got finished eating she placed her plate in the sink and ran upstairs to grab her bag and her cell phone, plus everything she needed for school. She ran back down stairs and with her mother, they walked out the door.

Eve was on her way to her first day at "WWE HIGH".

* * *

So here is my second Fanfic, my other one I have I'm taking a little hiatus from it, but I will be back on it as soon as I can think of something for it, but anyway I hope you like this story, I know the first chapter is short, but it's 3:08 in the morning right now…Lol.! So please review and tell me what you think.! =)

P.S...:Please Take The Poll On My Page So I Can Decide Who To Pair Up With Who.! I'd Appreciate It.! =)

~Danice~


	2. Chapter 2

Here with the second chapter Of "Where The Mystery Lies"

* * *

Eve's mom pulled up in front of the school, as Eve was looking around the place and noticed a whole bunch of people walking around, talking to other people, and heading off to their classes.

"Well, here I go." Eve spoke as she got out of the car.

"Okay, honey…I love you, see you after school." Her mother yelled from the car.

"Yeah, same to you, now bye!" Eve said as she watched her mother drive off.

When Eve turned around she started walking inside the building, there were people staring at her, which made her uncomfortable, but she was the new girl so she expected it.

She continued walking down the hallway, until she reached the main office. She entered it and walked up to the desk.

"Hi, um I'm Eve Torres and I'm new here." She said kind of shy.

"Yes, Miss Torres, we've been waiting for you…I'm Mrs. Denton the school counselor- _*DING,DING, DING* and _that was the bell telling students who aren't in class that they are tardy" She said with a smile and a laugh. "I have your schedule right here, so let's show you where your locker is and get you to class." Mrs. Denton said.

"Okay." Was all Eve replied back to her.

They left the office and made their way down the hallway and upstairs until they reached Eve's locker…

"So, here is your locker, you can put your purse and other items in here." She was explaining to Eve. "Also here, take your schedule, and we'll be on our way to take you to your first class of the day."

"Okay." She said again. She started getting nervous while Mrs. Denton was taking her to her class.

"Well here we are, this is your Science class." Mrs. Denton said.

She knocked on the door and got the attention from Mr. Flair.

"Oh, Class I'll be right back." Mr. Flair said to his students while he was walking out of the room and into the hallway.

"Mr. Flair, this is a new student of ours Eve Torres."

"Well, it's nice to have you here Eve Torres." He said greeted her with a smile and a handshake.

"Thank you." She said back to her new Science teacher.

"Okay, Eve I'm going to go now, but if you need anything, just come to the office okay?" Mrs. Denton said to Eve.

"Okay, Mrs. Denton thanks." She replied back.

"Don't mention it." And with that Mrs. Denton left, leaving Eve with Mr. Flair.

"So Eve, you ready to go in?" He asked her.

"Yes, sir." She said to him.

They walked into the class room and all the chatter that was going on in the room quieted down and everyone looked at Eve.

"Everyone, this is our new student Eve Torres." Mr. Flair introduced her to the class.

"Hi." She said to them and they replied with the same lecture.

"So Eve, let's see where we should set you at…hmm, how about next to Mr. Dibiase." He thought. "Ted, you wouldn't mind if she sat next to you would you?" He asked his fellow student.

"Uh, no not at all." Ted spoke.

"Okay, so Eve you can go and sit down next to Ted." Her teacher told her.

"Um, okay." She said as she was walking back to her assigned seat many of the students were looking at her. Eve sat down in her chair and was soon greeted by her new fellow classmate Ted Dibiase.

"Hey, I'm Ted" he stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Eve" she spoke while shaking his hand.

"Well, since you are new here and everything, how about I show you around the school or something like that?" He asked.

"Maybe." She said.

_-*Clearing throat* _"Mr. Dibiase, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for talking, not paying attention in my class, and also not having Miss Torres get distracted or in trouble as well." Mr. Flair said as he came up on the two.

"Sorry sir." Ted said with a little of sarcasm.

"Yeah, sorry Mr. Flair." Eve said with a shy tone in her voice.

"Aright then, let's get started with our 1st lesson today." Mr. Flair spoke from the front of the room.

* * *

Okay, thank you Ashley-in-John-4-ever for reviewing the first chapter.! =)


	3. Chapter 3

Third Chapter here…

**I Own No One.!**

* * *

Science class had just gotten over with, Eve stopped by her locker to get her gym clothes and was now making her way to her Gym class which she had no idea of where to go, but while she was thinking she ran into something or someone and heard a scream.

"Ah, I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Eve apologized.

"Hey, it's okay, I wasn't paying much attention either, most of mine was on my phone." The girl said with a laugh. She continued on… "By the way, I'm Kelly." She said with a welcoming smile.

"I'm Eve, and I'm new here and I was wondering if it's not too much trouble could you tell me where the gym room is?" Eve asked Kelly.

"Oh, well it's no biggy, I'm actually on my way there, so you can follow me, but we better hurry up and get there before coach Dumas kills us." Kelly said with a little amusement on her face.

"Ha, okay I'll just follow you." Eve said.

They both started on their way to Physical Education class, they got their just in time.

"Okay girls get dressed and is there an Eve Torres here?" She asked the girls.

"Yes, I'm Eve Torres." Eve said walking up to her coach.

"Well first of all it's nice to have you here with us Eve, now do you have any gym clothes with you because if you don't I can loan you some for today." Coach Dumas said to her.

"No, I brought some of my own." She said to her coach.

"Okay then." She smile at her new student. "Okay, ladies are you all dressed yet, Eve you can start getting dressed and meet us outside, all you have to do is go out the double doors when you walk up the little case of stairs." She told Eve while they all went up stairs.

Eve started undressing out of her shirt, then her boots and pants; she then put on her P.E clothes and made her way upstairs and out the double doors and ran over to her coach and the other girls.

"Okay, Eve you can sit down over there or somewhere, while I explain what we are going to do today." Coach Dumas said while starting to explain to the girls what activity they will be doing in gym class.

"Eve come over here, sit by us." Kelly called over to Eve.

Eve walked over to Kelly she was with 2 other girls. One of the girls had platinum blonde hair and the other had blonde hair, but it wasn't as light.

"Eve this is Maryse and this is Michelle." Kelly introduced Eve to the two girls.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Michelle spoke with her southern accent showing.

"Hey, thanks nice to meet you too." Eve said back to her.

"Hey, I'm Maryse it's nice to meet you!" Maryse said with a smile on her face.

"Eve, it's nice to meet you too!" Eve retorted.

-Okay ladies so after you are done running around the track 4 times meet me back over here and I'll split you up into teams and we'll start playing soccer.

"Ugh, coach Dumas do we really have to run around it 4 times?" Maryse asked not really happy with what their coach just said.

"Yes Maryse you really do, now ladies get to it, get on the starting line and when I blow my whistle I want you all to start running." She told her students.

"Come on girls let's get this over with." Michelle said to Maryse, Eve, and Kelly.

All the girls got on the starting line and when the whistle blew they all started jogging.

"So, Eve where are you from." Michelle asked her.

"I'm from Denver, Colorado, but my parents and I moved here because of my dad's job.

"Oh, what is your dad's occupation?" Michelle asked continuing to jog.

"He works for a law firm; he got a promotion to come the CEO of the company down her in Jacksonville so he took it." Eve explained to Michelle.

"Oh, that's cool, was the move hard for you?" She asked.

"Well naturally yeah, I miss my friends, but I can still keep in touch with them." Eve replied to Michelle.

"Oh well, that's not bad, at least you can still keep in touch with them." Michelle said.

"Yeah, uh, hey where are Kelly and Maryse?" Eve asked Michelle while they were still jogging and didn't really pay attention to the other two girls while they were preceded in their conversation.

"Um, I don't really know…wait there they are talking to Mike and Drew." Michelle said with a little eye roll. "We should just keep on running so we don't get our asses kicked by coach." Michelle added.

"Oh, okay…do you not like them or something, Drew and Mike I mean?" Eve asked Michelle while they continued to jog.

"It's not that I don't like them, it's just Mike he is arrogant/cocky and Drew thinks he's the "chosen one" they just irritate me for some reason.

Oh, well I know what you mean back in Denver this guy named Zach Ryder was so annoying, I couldn't stand it…he was like a knockoff version of the Jersey Shore." Eve said thinking about the annoying guy she had to go to school with before.

Michelle was laughing "Jersey Shore knockoff?" she asked.

"Yep, and he had this saying that he always said "WOO WOO WOO YOU KNOW IT." Eve told her laughing.

"Wow, ha-ha, he must've been on drugs or something." Michelle said giggling.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was, he has Polly D's hair style, The "Situation's" body, he does a fist pump like Vinny, and has the mind of Ronny, which is stupid, not trying to hate on Zack, he was a funny dude, but how can that much dumbness be in someone…ha-ha!" Eve said.

"Wow, sounds like he should go to a physiologist and find out who the hell he is!" Michelle said laughing.

"Ha-ha, right." Eve said back to Michelle as they got done with their final lap.

Eve and Michelle walked over to where some of the other girls were and where there coach was. While they waited for some of the other girls were still running they talked about different things. Eve was happy that she and Michelle were getting along. They even had a quite few things in common like they were both into sports and are athletic…ect.

"Okay girls are all of you here yet?" Coach asked all the girls. She began going over the girls in front of her. "Where is Blank and Ouellet?" She asked the girls.

No one gave her an answer so she looked around the track and field and saw them talking to two boys.

"Blank, Ouellet over here now!" Coach Dumas screamed at Kelly and Maryse, while they said bye to the guys and ran over to their coach.

"Yeah coach?" They asked her.

"How come you weren't over here by now or still running and you were talking with those two guys?" She asked the two blonde girls.

"Uh...well…you see…we were…uh…Maryse help me out here." Kelly said trying to think of an excuse.

"Oh thanks Kells, let me tell her." Maryse whispered viciously in Kelly's ear. "Well you see (Maryse looked at her coaches name tag and read her first name) Lita- I mean Coach Dumas" (correcting herself) Drew had something important to tell Kelly and so she asked me to go over there with her, so I did, then Mike showed up and said he need to talk to me and- and- and- I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!" Maryse yelled out in frustration and amusement.

All the girls laughed, Coach Dumas even had a smirk/smile on her face.

"Nice try Maryse, I'll tell you what I'll let you and Kelly go, but this is the only time got it." She said to the pair.

"Yes ma'am." Maryse and Kelly said thankful for their gracious coach.

"Okay ladies now let's split you up into teams; first team let's have (Michelle, Eve, Melina, Layla, Gail, Tamina, and Kaitlyn, Naomi, Aj, Nikki) and the second team (Maryse, Kelly, Beth, Natalya, Alicia, Rosa, Maria, Maxine, Tiffany, Brie) okay ladies get your goalie and let's get started." Coach Dumas yelled.

For team 1 Tamina was going to be the goalie and for team 2 it was going to be Beth. They all started off with Alicia getting the ball and making her way over to Tamina's goal to try and score which she wasn't successful because Michelle came over and kicked the ball away from her and kicked it to Gail and made a goal.

* * *

Ted was over on the other side of the field talking with Mike, Drew, and Cody.

"So, I was talking to Kelly and almost asked her out on a date until her gym teacher had to ruin it." Drew said with his British accent.

"Ha-ha sucks to be you." Mike said.

"Yeah, hey did you guys know we got a new girl?"Cody asked.

"Yeah, I sit by her in science class." Ted told him.

"Is she hot?" Mike "Miz" asked.

"Well, my personal opinion yes." He said with a smirk.

"Nice, is she over there?" Cody asked him, looking over at the group of girls

Ted looked over to where Cody was looking at and tried to spot Eve. He saw a brunette, but it wasn't Eve it was Rosa, he kept looking until he found her running past Alicia, kicking the soccer ball down the field.

"There she is, she is the brunette chick, kicking the ball down the field." Ted told his friends.

"Damn, dude she's hot." Miz said looking at Eve when she kicked the ball in the net.

"You can say that again." Cody said.

"Damn, dude she's hot." Miz said. Drew and Ted started laugh.

"I didn't mean literally Mike." Cody said.

"I know, I was just going to see what you would say." Miz said smirking.

"Funny." Cody said with sarcasm.

With that being said a soccer ball landed right in front of them, they looked where it had come from, it came from the girls. They saw Michelle running over to come get the ball.

"Hey Michelle, couldn't stand not being able to look at my "dashing" self?" Cody asked Michelle cockily.

"Oh Cody, seriously get over your "dashing" self!" Michelle said emphasizing on the word dashing. With that said she grabbed the ball and went back over to the field and putting the ball back into play.

"She wants me!" Cody said making all the other guys laugh.

* * *

Well here is the 3rd chapter I hope you liked it…thank you to those who read it and more thanks to ashley-n-john-4-ever and kiki254 for the reviews.! =)

**By The Way, I have nothing against Zack Ryder...He is funny as heck.! Haha.! =)**

R&R! =)


	4. Chapter 4

Well here is chapter 4!=)

Haha! Thanks Ashley-n-john-4-ever and niknar45 for reviews! Thank you very much! =) Also those who read it as well.

* * *

The girls were in the female gym locker room and they were changing and freshening up.

"So, which class do you after lunch?" Maryse asked the girls in her French accent.

"I have Science." Kelly said.

"I have Mathematics." Eve said.

"I have World Studies." Michelle said also.

"Ha, I have Math too." Maryse said waiting for Eve to slap her hand, which she did.

"Okay, Maryse a little weird girl, just saying…Michelle said with a laugh.

The girls laughed, and when they were all done they left and started walking to the lunch room.

"So I wonder what we are going to have for lunch today." Maryse thought.

"Maryse, just to let you know…it's a schools lunch not a 5 star restaurant." Kelly informed her fellow blonde friend.

"Kelly, seriously you couldn't let a girl dream could you?" Maryse asked Kelly with a smile on her face.

"Well, just didn't want you to get your hopes up and set them for a freaking disaster." Kelly said with amusement.

"Oh, well next time I would like to suffer the disaster than you spoil it for me, geesh!" Maryse replied.

"Wow, you two are-…(AHH)!" Michelle was saying before she slipped and fell in the arms more say the lap of Cody Rhodes.

"Sorry." Michelle said then hurriedly and got up.

"Yeah, I'd say so Michelle, you could at least buy me dinner first." Cody smirked at Michelle then winked at her.

Michelle rolled her eyes at him and stalked off. Maryse and Kelly followed after her laughing, while Eve stayed a second and waved at Ted, which he reciprocated.

"Oh my gosh Michelle, he so likes you!" Kelly said.

"No he doesn't he is just acting like his cocky self." Michelle said to her.

"Okay, whatever you say Michelle, Whatever you say." Kelly said smiling and not trying to start anything with her friend.

* * *

"Dude, that was classic." The Miz said giving Cody a 'High 5'.

"Ha, and did you see the new chick give Ted a wave." Drew asked them.

"What can I say fellas, girls just have this natural tolerance for me." Ted said smirking.

"Ha-ha do not be so conceited man." The Miz said.

"Oh yeah, coming from the "self-proclaimed" Awesome one, yeah sure." Ted said.

"Uh, okay man." Ted said chuckling.

"Hey, guys the girls are coming back with their food I think we should invite them over to sit with us." Cody said while looking at Michelle.

"I don't know man, I'm not really on Michelle nice list." Drew said.

"Ha, what did you do to her?" Cody asked his friend.

"I don't know really." He replied back.

"She thinks you are to full of yourself." Ted said while getting ready to eat his burger.

"How do you know?" Drew asked the Million dollar son.

"Dude, these girls do not know how to keep secrets around here…you can find out anything.

The guys laughed and when the girls got closer Cody stood up and walked to them.

"Hello ladies, hello Michelle." Cody said smirking.

"F' off Cody…what do you want?" Michelle said getting irritated with him.

"Well, the guys and I were wondering if you all wanted to come over and sit with us at our table." Cody asked them.

"Yes!" Maryse and Kelly said.

"No!" Michelle said.

"I don't really care." Eve said not knowing what to say.

"Okay then it's settled you are." Cody said with a smile coming on to his face.

"Nothing is settled Rhodes, we didn't agree on anything." Michelle retorted.

"Well, have you ever heard of majority rules Michelle?" He asked her.

"Yeah, but- but…ugh, come on before I change my mind." She said to them.

They made their way over to the guys table, when they got their Maryse went over and sat by Mike "Miz", Kelly went and sat by Drew…that left Michelle and Eve to sit next to either Ted or Cody. Eve took a spot next to Ted, which left Michelle with an "I can't believe I have to sit next to him" look on her face.

Kelly and Maryse started their own conversations with Drew and Mike. Cody was too busy trying to talk to Michelle as she ate her food as fast as she could so she could leave. So Ted decided to start a conversation with Eve.

"So, Eve how's 'WWE HIGH' treating you so far?" he asked her.

"It's been actually pretty good, you know almost getting lost, looking like a deer in the headlights while I'm walking around trying to find my classes, but other than that good." She finished with a laugh.

"Ha-ha yeah, but hey as I was saying earlier in science class if you would like I could show you around the school so you won't look like "as you would say it" a deer in the headlights." He said with a chuckle.

"You know, I might just have to take you up on that offer." She said laughing slightly, until she felt something touch her thigh.

"Um, Ted are you touching my thigh?" Eve asked him and then got the attention of everyone else at their table.

"No, my hands have been resting on the table the whole time." He said looking at her confused.

"Ahhh!" she screamed when she felt the touch of the roaming hand again.

Ted looked under the table and saw what was scaring the Latina girl. It was a student named hornswoggle.

"Hornswoggle, get out from under there and stop touching her now!" Ted raised his voice a little at the small student.

"Oh my god, not him again that is the most perverted person I've known in my life…instead of calling him hornswoggle they should call him horny-swoggle."

"Ha-ha, nice one Michelle!" Cody told her and raised his hand for her to 'Hot 5'. Much to her dismay she did, but started laughing along with Cody.

Lunch break was now over and they all were heading to their last class of the day.

* * *

"Eve, hold up!" Ted called out to her and ran up to catch up with her.

"Which class are you heading to now? He asked her.

"I'm heading off to math Ted, why?" she asked him.

"Well today is your lucky day Eve Torres, because that's the exactly same class I'm heading to also!" He finished.

"Oh, I guess it is." She said with a smile.

"Well, let me take you there." He offered her.

"Okay, Dibiase…that is your last name right?" She asked him with a laugh.

"Um, no my last name is Hilton." He said then noticed a weird look showing up on her face… "I'm joking it is Dibiase." He laughed.

"Oh okay, because when you said no, I was like oh crap!" She laughed.

All he could do was chuckle at her response.

"Well we better get going before we are late." He said holding out his arm for her to loop it with his. "Don't worry I'm just being a gentleman." He said and winked at her.

"Ha-ha okay." She said amused by his actions and looped her arm with his and they started on their way to their Math class that they had together.

* * *

Ha-ha 2 updates in one day! =)

This chapter may have seemed all about Cody/Michelle, but don't worry! =)

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter R&R.! =)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't been updating I've been sick and I had a lot of school work to do, but I'm at home from school today and decided to get on and update this story =) So anyways here is the 5th chapter of Where The Mystery Lies.

Thanks to those who read and more thanks to those who reviewed it means a lot! =))

* * *

Last period was finally over; now Eve could go home and tell her parents that they were right. As Eve was calling her mom to come pick her up, she felt someone out of nowhere come up and tap her shoulder.

"Ahhh!" She screamed.

"Hey hey, Eve calm down!" Ted said with an amused face.

"Sorry, but you scared me!" she said calming down.

"Sorry about that, you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine, but don't you ever do that again." She said playfully smacking his chest over and over again.

"Oww Eve you are really hurting me." Ted said sarcastic with a playful hint in his voice.

"Whatever Ted." Eve said rolling her eyes in the process, then laughing.

"So why are you standing out here?" he asked her.

"I was calling my mom to tell her to come and pick me up." She gave him an answer.

"Oh, well that's easy I can do that." Ted said.

Eve got confused for a second, until she felt Ted come and pick her up and host her over his shoulders.

"Ted Dibiase what in the world are you doing put me down!" Eve screamed trying to get out off is shoulder.

"You said you were waiting for your mom to **'come and pick you up'** and I told you that it was easy…so I picked you up." He explained with a grin on his face.

"You are the craziest person I've ever met!" she yelled.

"Maybe." He said laughing a bit.

"Maybe? No there is no maybe to it it's a definite, now put me down!" She told him.

"No I think I'm good, besides I'm liking the view." He said smirking.

"Oh my god Ted!" Eve screamed.

"Okay, okay I'll put you down." He said putting her down.

"Now thank you." Eve said to him.

"Yeah, well if you want I can take you home?" he offered.

"Umm, okay." She said.

"Okay, but before we go I think we should do that tour now." He suggested.

"Yeah, same here…let me just call my mom and tell her that I'll be home later." She told him.

Ted nodded, Eve called her mom and told her what she was going to do, but not with who because her mother might tell her father and her father wouldn't agree.

"Okay, let's do this, but I have to head back home around 4:30." Eve told Ted.

"No problem there, I'm all about speed." He said smiling.

"Uh, okay?" Eve said confused.

"It's nothing Eve." He reassured her.

We, better get this thing started so you won't get in trouble by your parents." Ted told her.

"Ted, how are we supposed to go over this whole school within an hour?" Eve asked Ted while looking at the big school in front of them.

"Well, that's easy we run!" he explained.

"WHAT?" Eve shrieked out.

"We…are…going…to…run." He explained to her slowly like she was mental.

"Ted, I'm not retarded I know what you said." She told him.

"Okay then, let's get to it then." He said waiting for Eve to follow him.

"Ted you cannot be serious."Eve told him.

"Babe, I'm serious as a heart attack." He said smirking at her.

"Fine, let's get this over with." Eve said playfully and started running off.

"And she's off...I like it." He said the last part to him self with a cute smirk on his face, then began chasing after her.

* * *

SORRY that this chapter was short, I was going to write more, but my mom said I need to rest…so I'll try and update tomorrow! =)

So Read & Review! =)


	6. Chapter 6

I am sorry I haven't updated this in awhile! I've been ultra busy with family stuff and school work, but enough with that on with the story! I hope you like this chapter! =)

* * *

Cody was just walking in his room, fresh out of the shower with nothing, but a towel around his waist. Walking up to his dresser to pull out some clothes he noticed a blonde in her room sitting down in her chair looking like she was going to get on her laptop. Yes Michelle and Cody were neighbors; they have been for quite awhile. Cody has tried many times to be friendly with her, but it seemed like she didn't want to have any type of friendship with him. That didn't stop him from talking to her…he got a kick out of getting her riled up…he enjoyed it.

While Cody was in his thoughts he heard a ding come from his laptop, he went over to see what it was. It was a notification saying that Michelle had logged on!

'This is going to be fun' Cody thought as he sent Michelle an IM.

"_Hey, Michelle –Dashing_

"_What do you want Cody? –Flawless_

"_You in my bed now ;) –Dashing_

"_Cody, you need to get over yourself seriously! –Flawless_

"_Michelle, come on, we both know that you are into me, so why are you playing these little games? ;) –Dashing_

"_Screw you Cody! –Flawless_

"_Hmm, when? ;) –Dashing_

"_Whatever Cody, I'm going now bye! –Flawless_

"_Fine, but you are going to be missing out! –Dashing_

"_And what might that be exactly? –Flawless_

"_My shirtless body! –Dashing_

"_Oh really, Cody don't you think you might want to put a shirt on before you have all the little blind people want to jump in a river and drown themselves 'till they are dead! –Flawless_

"_Ouch Michelle, you really ate my heart out with those words, I guess now it's my turn to return the favor and eat you out! ;) –Dashing_

" _:O Cody Rhodes, you are the most perverted person on this planet, GOODBYE! –Flawless_

_-Flawless has just logged off._

'I kind of went a bit over board with that comment' Cody thought as he got up from his chair and started getting dressed and headed over to Michelle's house.

* * *

While Ted was jogging circles around a walking tired Eve, he began laughing.

"What?" Eve asked him out of breath.

"You, we've only been running for about 45 minutes, we still have about 15 more to go before you have to leave!" he Exclaimed to her laughing.

"So I don't care my legs hurt Ted and I don't want to run anymore, and did I mention my legs HURT!" Eve whined.

"Oh, come on you little baby!" Ted said picked her up and put her on his back, piggy back style! Ha-ha.

"Awe Teddy, I haven't had a piggy back ride since I was a little girl!" Eve said with a smile on her face.

Ted just looked back at her chuckled and with a smile on his face began walking again.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is short. I know it didn't have Maryse or Kelly in it, but I'm kind of stuck on what to write about with them. So if any ideas/suggestions that would be great please! =)

Thanks to those who read the story!

A big thank you to Ashley-n-John-4-ever thank you for reviewing! =)

R&R! =)


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay…First I want to apologize for not updating in a while…I haven't had my laptop, I just had my phone and I wasn't able to update on that, so again I want to apologize for not updating!**

**Thanks for the reviews! =)**

**So here is the 7****th**** chapter for ****Where the Mystery Lies**

* * *

Maryse was in her room looking through her closet organizing everything, making sure they were in place, until her phone beep implying that she had a message. She walked over to her dresser picked up her phone and notice a text from Kelly…she opened up and read it.

Hey want to hang out for a bit? –K2

Umm, yeah let me just finish up what I'm doing and then I'll come pick you up or vice versa. –Maryse

What are you doing…if you don't mind me asking? -K2

Oh you know my weekly closet check! Lol –Maryse

OMG Typical you! Ha-ha –K2

'OFFENDED'! Lol! Jkjk –Maryse

Oh suck it up! =) –K2

Ha-ha…well I'm almost done; I'll be over in a bit, Okay? –Maryse

Okay –K2

With that Maryse put her phone back on her dresser and started to finish checking her closet.

* * *

Kelly was lying on her bed after she got done texting Maryse and was just thinking…About Drew and the trip her and her parents were going to go on soon. Her and her parents always go up to Vancouver every year to take a break from everything. Then she started thinking about Drew, was she ready to be in a relationship after her last break up with her ex Justin…while she was thinking about that her phone began to ring. She looked at the caller id…and speaking of the devil himself it was the one and only Drew McIntyre.

"Hello"?

"Kelly, it's me Drew…you know how we have that date for tomorrow night?" He asked her.

"Uh yeah, what about it"? She asked him.

"Well, I'm going to have to cancel…"

"May I ask why"?

"Well...uh, something came up at the last moment and so I'm going to have to…sorry." He told her.

"Oh well it's fine…I guess we could do it another time" She suggested.

"Yeah definitely, well I'm going to go now, so bye" He said quickly and hung up and before he did she heard some laugh in the background.

"Bye" Kelly replied.

Kelly put her phone down confused on why Drew had to cancel and why he hung up so fast after 'someone' had started to laugh. She just decided to ignore it and lie back on her bed and wait for Maryse to call her back.

* * *

Michelle was sitting on her couch in the living room furious at Cody for what he had said to her over IM. She heard a knock on her door and didn't want to get up and answer it, but she knew she had to since her parents are at work.

She stood up and headed to the door, not looking through the peephole to see who it was. She swung the door open and came face to face with Cody Rhodes. She immediately slammed the door shut in his face.

"Michelle c'mon I came over here to apologize…what I said was out of line." Cody pleaded to her from outside the door.

"You don't say huh?" Michelle said/asked sarcastically.

"I'm being serious here; I truly am sorry and want to make it up to you!" Cody told her.

"Cody you know I don't forgive easily. How do I know you are not lying and how would you make it up to me?" Michelle asked him.

"I know you don't that's what makes you so stubborn! Cody said with a smirk and then continued "I'm not lying trust me on this one, I truly am sorry and for as making it up to you I'll let you pick whatever you want that will make you happy." He finished.

"Not stubborn Cody, just cautious. Okay I believe you and whatever I want huh?" Michelle asked and then opened her door with a smirk on her face seeing that Cody was relieved that she had opened the door.

"Yes anything you want" He informed her once again.

While still smirking Michelle grabbed Cody by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into the house and made their way up to her bedroom.

* * *

Maryse pulled in front of Kelly's house and walked up to the door and knocked waiting for Kelly to answer the door. Instead of Kelly answering the door, it was her mother.

"Hi, Mrs. Blank, Kelly called me and asked me to come over." Maryse informed her.

"Yes, I know…she told me that you were coming…she is up in her room." She said.

With that Maryse made her way up to Kelly's room. She knocked on the door lightly and opened it up to see Kelly lying on her bed.

"Hey chick, what's up? Maryse asked her.

"Nothing much really, just confused a bit." Kelly answered.

"Why?" Maryse questioned her.

"Because I got a call from Drew basically right after I got done texting you and he said he wanted to cancel our date for tomorrow, saying that something had come up at the very last moment and right before he hung up I heard a laugh, a laugh of a female to be more specific." Kelly spilled to her.

"Wow, that's kind of messed up." Maryse stated.

"I know, but maybe something has come up."Kelly told her

"Maybe" Maryse followed her thoughts.

"So since you're here you know that trip me and my parents go on every year?" Kelly asked her.

"Yes ma'am! Maryse said formally.

"Okay?" Kelly said laughing at Maryse for saying ma'am, "Anyway, well we are going to go a little bit early this year. We are leaving next week." Kelly told her.

"What I thought you guys always went on summer vacation or Christmas…What about school, you're going to miss days and homework." Maryse said.

"I'm going there for 3 weeks, my teachers are going to be giving me the work I'll be missing so I won't get behind." She answered.

Oh, well we are going to have to have fun while you are still here…so to start out, want to go to the mall? Maryse suggested with a smile.

"You know me so well!" Kelly laughed. Maryse smirked and walked out of Kelly's room and out the front door with Kelly right beside her.

Eve and Ted where walking and laughing to his car.

* * *

"OMG, that was like the best school tour ever!" Eve said smiling.

"Well what can I say you know, I'm awesome…Oh god I'm starting to sound like Mike "Miz"!" Ted said making Eve laugh even more.

"Wow Ted, you truly are something you know that?" She asked him.

"Why yes, yes I do!" He told her smiling.

"My legs are going to be sore in the morning thanks to you!" She complained

"You're welcome; it looks like you needed it." He said jokingly.

Eve stopped and glared at Ted as soon as he said that.

"I cannot believe you just said that!" Eve said offended

"Hey, hey I was joking, trust me by the looks of it you have nothing to worry about." Ted winked at her.

"Do you think you can give me a wink on that little pretty head of yours and it be all okay, I think not." Eve told him

"Wow, now I can see how you are Michelle are friends you ladies are "wow"! He said laughing again.

"I'm going to take that as a bad thing Mr. Dibiase." Eve said smiling also.

"Well actually you shouldn't Miss Torres because I actually like girls that are a bit demanding it's sexy to me! He replied to her.

"Wow there, are you serious you think demanding girls that tell you what to do are sexy?" Eve asked him amused.

"Well in the bedroom it would be, having a girl control you when you want to take control, but they won't let you…yeah it's sexy! He said to her seeing she was amused by what he was saying.

"Ha-ha so you like to take charge when you are having sex, but if you have a female that is overpowering you in those situations it's hot? Hmm, actually if I was a guy I'd agree with you!" She told him laughing at the thought.

"So are you like that?" Ted winked.

"TED, what happened to the nice, sweet, innocent guys from today?" She asked laughing

"Uhm, well he's on his break…no I'm joking…there's two sides to everyone Eve Torres…a nice, sweet, innocent as you like to call it and a naughty, dirty one. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about?" He said to her.

"I'm not going to reply back to that." She replied as they finally reached Ted's car.

"I'm not going to force you either." With that they got in his car and drove off to where Eve had told him to.

* * *

**Well there it was…I hope I didn't disappoint you!**

**Please Read & Review! It'd be appreciated! =))**


	8. Chapter 8

My B-day is about a Week and a Half Left! I'm Excited! =)

Anyway Thanks for the Review! Appreciated very much! =)

Chapter 8 of Where The Mystery Lies!

* * *

Michelle was in her room with Cody laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh come on Michelle you cannot be serious!" Cody screamed.

"I'm as serious as a fat man eating a donut." She said amused.

"Well good for you, but I'm not doing it!" He stated for a matter of fact.

"Yes you are Cody; you said you would do whatever I wanted and this is what I want!" She told him looking back on what he told her earlier.

"Michelle c'mon I'm not going to let you put make-up on me and dress me up like a girl to make me look like a drag queen!" He screamed in disbelief.

"Cody please, Lighten up a bit will you? It's just fun that'll get me in a better mood…like you said earlier you'd do whatever I wanted!" She told him again.

"True, but when you started bringing me up here to your room, I thought you had something in mind." He told her stating the obvious.

"Yeah to dress you up like a girl, not to have sex with you…you are like a sex crazed teenager." Michelle said getting mad again.

"Michelle look I'm sorry, I know I did say that, but I can't do this...dressing up like a girl, it's not my forte." He told her.

"You're kind of right, but you need to get out of your comfort zone a bit…haven't you ever seen Drag Race?" Michelle asked him.

"Huh; what, Michelle I really wonder what you do in your free time…but I'm scared to find out!" Cody said frightened.

"Oh you don't want to know Mr. Rhodes." Michelle laughed and winked at Cody.

"Wow, Michelle, wow." With that they just sat in Michelle's room in a comfortable yet weird silence.

* * *

Kelly was with Maryse walking through the Mall looking at anything and everything they wanted to buy. While they were walking they heard a male's voices; not just any voice though; one that had an accent which sound like Drew's. Maryse hurried up and pushed Kelly behind a wall so that incase it was drew he wouldn't see them there. They were right they saw Drew walk out of Bath & Body works with a female; she was blonde and had the same kind of laugh that Kelly heard on the phone when she was talking to him on the phone earlier. The two blondes shared a look like "Are you freaking kidding me". They turned back and saw Drew and the unknown blonde kiss each other.

Kelly couldn't believe she was lied to. So she got walked over to the two and started to talk.

"Hey Drew!" She said with a fake smile.

"Uhm, hey uh, uh Kelly" Drew said surprised.

"Didn't plan on seeing me here huh? You know, I'm kind of bummed that you canceled our date, but like you said we could do it another night." She told him innocently and looked over at the blonde girl who looks mad. "Oh, um hi, I'm Kelly and you are?"

"Tiffany; his girlfriend right Drew? She asked him looking upset at him.

"Yeah babe, you know you are." He told her guilt written all over his face.

"Well, you are going around over girls on date, what the hell is up with that?" She asked him getting madder.

"It was a friendly date you know, Kelly's like one of the guys to me." He told her

"What a guy with a vagina?" Tiffany asked sarcastically.

"Uh, yeah" He said dumb-founded.

"Wow Drew…I'm leaving; I'm done." She told him walking away with her bags.

"Tiff come on don't be like that…It's nothing." He yelled.

"Well Drew it was nice seeing you…hopefully whatever 'came up' is fine, bye now!" Kelly said using air quotations on came up and walked away with a bitchy/pleased smile back over to where Maryse was.

"What was that all about?" Maryse asked nosy.

"Let's just say I'm one of the guys…with a vagina." Kelly said laughing causing Maryse to be confused, but laugh along as well.

* * *

Eve just got home thanks to Ted. She really enjoyed spending time with him and even thought she hasn't really known him long, she feels comfortable around him. While she was in the process of thinking there was a knock on the door. She walked over and opened up the door and reveal it to be Ted.

"Uh, Ted what are you doing back here?" Eve asked surprised.

"Well, I'm going to be honest with you…I'm not one of those guys that shy away from a girl that they are attracted to and not do anything about it. So Eve Torres would you like to hang out with me Saturday night. Don't worry I know you just moved here and you feel pressured by answering my question you can just slam the door in my face and act like this never happen…." He kept talking and talking Eve was in awe at his behavior, but getting annoyed at the same time.

"TED! Shut up!" Eve yelled.

"Okay, I'm going to take that as a no…so goodbye my friend" He said and started walking away until he quickly turned around and said "We are still friends right, you know we don't have to be if you don't wanna…I'm just saying." He said really fast.

Eve just stood by her door and laughed at the adorable teenager in front of her.

"Ted, pick me up at 7!" She winked and closed her door smiling.

Ted just stood there with a sheepish-child like grin on his face; he started dancing to his car and got odd looks from a couple of Eve's neighbors, but he didn't care…he was going out with her on Saturday and no one could ruin that for him!

* * *

Short I know...I'm sorry!

Hope you liked that chapter!

Like Always R&R please! =))


End file.
